GC Writer Reference for Translocator Cannons
GC Writer Reference for Translocator Cannons *Translocator Cannons are an alien Tech Level 10+ technology from the Seenians. Not even the First Saresii (TL11) had anything compareable and used the Seenian Technology. * Stahl brought back the Devi and the TL Technology secret. * It is the most guarded secret of the Union. The Union managed to guard the secret for 2500 years against many attemnpts of other powers to get it. * It is nearly impossible for a TL 9 Society to understand and replicate the technology. (It can take 100,000 to 500,000 Years from TL 8 to 9 . The higher the TL the slower the development and advance. * The Kermac are at TL 7+ and that after almost a million years of steady development. The Nul are at 8 taking a similar log time. The Shiss are at 7+ after almost a Million Years. * The Wurgus are among the most advanced technology species within the Union (TL10) and they have a few theories how TL work. * The Narth who are TL 11 do understand the TL principle but haven't built any on their own. * The Union reached TL 8 partially due to the Terran Miracle and part due to the fact that the Union combines the Knowledge of many civilizations. Security Measures There are only 12 Factories making TL Cannons. 4 are located on The Bridge and no one without the neccesary security Clearance can get there (Its to far for most ships and Space Trains only stop there with personnel alreay checked) All Factories are under the direct Control of PANOPTES . A special Assembly Commission of Assembly Representatives that have been cleared under the Blue-Blue-Blue Security clearance procedure. There are 21 members to PANOPTES and none of the members knows another member and their identity is kept secret. The Narth Supreme, Klack Queen, Mother Machine and ISAH Brain are the only ones knowing the identity of these individuals and even before the Narth became more active, the Narth Supreme always checked them out personally and does so periodically. The PANOPTES Commission fields a Special Task Force ARGUS that controls the TL (Military Class X Weapons). Weapon Technicians aboard Union Ships usually do not know how everything works. They know enough to do maintenance and service the Cannons. There are Tactical Officers who know the full extend but they have the special TL-Clearance. (Mao and Eric receive that clearance aboard the Devastator and later Circuit and Shea. The others aboard the Tigershark do not know all details) Admiral McElligott does not have a high enough clearance to know how they work) Union Ships are built by Contractors but without the TL Cannons. They are fitted by the Union Fleet themselves) Example ( Eric recieves the USS Elena : He worked on his PDD and said." Yes USS Elena is registered and added to the Transponder code." '' ''A towering Octo-Bot rolled up and one if its metal tentacles emitted a greenish glowing beam and he wrote USS Elena next to the Union Flag symbol on the side of the Hull. '' ''The gray skinned Alien held his PDD under my nose and said."If you would like to sign here that you received the ship in good condition from Gortha Docks Inc. Then all formalities are done and you can take her out." '' ''"Should you not want to come aboard with me and we run a preflight test first?" '' ''"Sorry I am not allowed aboard anymore. The ship is sealed and for Union Fleet personnel only. It carries Military grade weaponry and Fleet Computronics." The being pointed at a bulbous extension underneath the nose cone." That is the main reason and Fleet is very nervous and very picky who is allowed around one of those." '' ''"It has a Translocator cannon?" ) --------------------------------- TL Cannons are fitted with various self destruct mechanisms and fail saves. They cannot be removed or installed without two persons present that hold the TL Clearance. TL Cannons can be destroyed via remote impulse (Anywhere in GalNet reach) – Remote Impulse sent by the ARGUS group) Every TL Cannon has an Intelligent Computronic component that will trigger self destruct if attempts are made to steal the weapon system. Translocator Bombs The Bombs are not as highly classified, still their exact specifiations and how they are made are a Union Secret and they are made at severl Bomb Manufacturing Plants across the Union. TL Bombs can be used in the regular Object Acceleration Batteries (Cannons) OAB or even dropped like real bombs. Category:GC Writers Resources